Kitsune no Ningyo Monogatari
by DeLoAniMan U-know
Summary: "Karena kau adalah satu satunya Kitsune no Ningyo' bagiku, Naruto" Beta Ed by FBSN HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Present:**

**Naruto **© **Mashashi Kishimoto**

**_'Kitsune no Ningyo Monogatari' _**© **De-chan Love -OPFTNS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerajaan yang indah di bawah laut, penuh mahluk – mahluk cantik setengah ikan yang biasa disebut '_Ningyo', _ bernama UmiReshii's Kingdom

.

"_Kaa-san... _benarkah di bawah laut ada _ningyo?"_

"Menurut banyak orang memang ada, nak."

~.~.~

~.~.~

~.~.~

Jauh dari kerajaan terdapat tempat yang bernama SeaKing's Forest yang sangat di jauhi oleh penduduk kerajaan. Di SeaKing's Forest tinggal seorang _ningyo _cantik namun di kucilkan karena sedikit berbeda dari _ningyo_ lainnya.

.

"Nak, jauhi hutan itu..!"

"Mengapa ayah?"

"Karena di situ tinggal monster laut!"

...

"Pergi kau dari sini, aneh!"

"Naru salah ap-"

"Kau monster cepat pergi!"

~.~.~

~.~.~

~.~.~

Ia hidup bersama monster laut yang baik padanya. Namun suatu kejadian membuat hidupnya berubah.

.

"Wahh, ada manusia di gelembung ini, Ehh... telinganya seperti.. hmm.. kelelawar? Naru sentuh..."

...

"Huwa.. Tuan siapa?"

"Hn, dobe..."

"Dasar Teme!"

~.~.~

~.~.~

~.~.~

Mereka berpetualang bersama dan bertemu banyak teman. Penuh canda tawa, kehangatan, dan kebahagian akhirnya kembali. Cinta hanya untuk nya yang di mimpikan tiap malam akhirnya ada di genggaman-nya.

.

"Hallo, nama Naru Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Aku Nara Shikamaru..."

"Salam kenal!"

...

"Kalian baik pada Naru, Terima kasih"

"Douita..."

~.~.~

~.~.~

~.~.~

Namun suatu masalah besar datang menghadang. Sepasang kekasih terpisahkan. Salah satunya berusaha menggapai sang pujaan hatinya.

.

"Kau tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi! HAHAHAA!"

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE, TOLONG NARU!"

~.~.~

~.~.~

~.~.~

Akankah takdir dapat menyatukan kembali dua insan yang saling mencintai namun terpisah karena pihak ketiga.

.

.

.

**Character by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

"Kenapa semua menjauhi Naru, memang Naru salah apa...?"

**..**

**..**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

"Kau Naruto, bukan?"

**..**

**..**

**Nara Shikamaru**

"Hah... Kenapa kau ngambek, Mendokusai!"

**..**

**..**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

"Mengapa kau begitu malas, Shika..?"

**..**

**..**

**Hatake Kakashi**

"Maaf aku terlambat.."

**..**

**..**

**Umino Iruka**

"Menyebalkan kau selalu telat, Kakashi _–san!"_

**..**

**..**

**Hyuuga Neji**

"Lebih baik kita pergi, Sasuke!"

**..**

**..**

**Rei Gaara**

"5 tahun sudah '_dia' _mengincar Naruto, Iruka _–san"_

**..**

**..**

**Sai**

"Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan mu, Na-Ru-To!"

**_`Kitsune no Ningyo Monogatari' _**© **De-chan Love –OPFTNS**

**SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, KakaIru, NejiGaa, Sai**

**Romance – Adventure – Fantasy – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate M**

**Coming Soon**

**April 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karena kau adalah satu – satunya _Kitsune no Ningyo _ bagiku, Naruto!"


	2. Introduction

_**`Kitsune no Ningyo Monogatari' **_© **De-chan Love –OPFTNS**

**SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, KakaIru, NejiGaa, Sai**

**Romance – Adventure – Fantasy – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate M**

"Karena kau adalah satu – satunya _Kitsune no Ningyo _ bagiku, Naruto!"

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**CHARACTER**

_**THE MAIN CHARACTER:**_

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Ia adalah seorang campuran siluman rubah. Naruto memiliki ciri – ciri berambut pirang terang jabrik kayak duren dengan mata biru _Shappire _jernih dan ekor yang berwarna orange cerah. Naruto juga memiliki 3 garis halus di kedua pipinya seperti kumis rubah serta telinga rubah. Karena penampilannya itulah ia dikucilkan, di jauhi, bahkan di panggil _monster_ oleh para penduduk air temasuk penduduk kerajaan _Uzumaki_. Dan karena itulah ia tinggal di _SeaKing's Forest_, hutan yang tak berani di masuki penduduk air. Disana Naruto hidup bersama para _monster_ laut yang sangat baik dan sayang padanya. Naruto hidup tanpa tahu siapa orangtuanya yang sebenarnya.

KEISTIMEWAAN** :** Karena campuran siluman rubah, ia banyak memiliki keistimewaan. Salah satunya, ia dapat memiliki kaki jika tubuhnya kering namun wujud manusianya ialah memiliki telinga rubah dan juga ekor rubah yang berwarna orange. Penciuman yang sangat tajam, kemampuan menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat, stamina yang tak terbatas dan juga kemampuan menetralisir apapun membuatnya selalu dalam keadaan baik. Naruto juga dapat berbicara pada seluruh binatang maupun _Yuurei _dan menjadi Ekor Sembilan jika dalam keadaan terdesak atau emosi yang tak terkontrol.

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Sasuke adalah seorang _Hanyo _siluman kelelawar. Ia sangat pandai bermain pedang. Sayangnya sifatnya sangat dingin, keras kepala, berharga tinggi diri, namun sebenarnya sangat baik. Ia pernah meiliki seorang kekasih bernama sama dengan Naruto, namun ia telah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu dan ia tak sengaja menyegel dirinya sendiri dalam SeaKing's Forest dan Naruto lah yang membangkitkannya tanpa disengaja. Sasuke juga pernah memiliki keluarga. Ayahnya seorang siluman kelelawar yang sangat kuat bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Ibunya seorang penyihir yang sangat hebat bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Ia juga memiliki seorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi yang juga seorang _Hanyo, _namun ia meninggal karena melindungi Sasuke saat pembantaian keluarganya.

KEISTIMEWAAN: Sasuke dapat melihat dalam gelap, memiliki penciuman yang tajam, memiliki sayap kelelawar yang sangat kuat dapat menangkis segala jenis serangan namun hanya bisa dikeluarkan dalam keadaan yang sangat memdesak dan juga memiliki mata _sharingan _turunan dari ayahnya. Sasuke juga dapat menggunakan magic karena di ajarkan oleh ibunya. Sasuke dapat menggunakan segala jenis sihir namun yang paling dikuasainya yaitu sihir api dan sihir listrik.

_**THE OTHER CHARACTER:**_

**HATAKE KAKASHI **

Kakashi adalah seorang siluman serigala putih. Ciri – ciri nya memiliki rambut perak yang mencuat ke atas, sebelah matanya tertutup oleh penutup mata mirip penutup mata bajak laut.

**UMINO IRUKA**

Iruka adalah seorang_ hanyo _siluman elang. Ciri – cirinya memiliki rambut yang di kuncir di atas dan mempunyai luka melintang di atas hidungnya.

**HYUUGA NEJI**

Neji adalah siluman ular. Ia berciri – ciri memiliki mata violet tak berpupil dan berambut panjang sepinggang bewarna coklat.

**REI GAARA**

Gaara adalah _Hanyo_ siluman Rakun. Ia adalah pengendali pasir yang sangat hebat. Ia berciri – ciri memiliki lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya, tidak memiliki alis, bertelinga dan berekor rakun, dan selalu berwajah datar.

**NARA SHIKAMARU**

Shikamaru adalah siluman rusa yang pemalas. Kerjanya hanya tidur saja. Ia berciri – ciri memiliki rambut yang di kuncir mirip nanas, memiliki tanduk rusa kecil di atas kepalanya, dan bermata sayu. Shikamaru sangatlah pintar, hanya saja sangat pemalas.

**INUZUKA KIBA**

Kiba adalah _hanyo_ siluman anjing. Ia memiliki ciri – ciri terdapat tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, memiliki taring yang lumayan tajam, bertelinga anjing dan rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

**SAI**

Sai adalah siluman burung. Ia akan menjadi saingan Sasuke. Ia memiliki ciri – ciri hampir menyerupai Sasuke namun selalu tersenyum palsu, badannya lebih ramping dari Sasuke, dan juga tidak memiliki rambut _chickenbutt _seperti Sasuke serta sebuah mantel bulu burung yang melekat pada badannya_._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~

**PLACE**

**UmiReshii's Kingdom**

UmiReshii's Kingdom adalah kerajaan bawah laut yang berada diantara Samudera Pasifik Utara dan Samudera Pasifik Selatan. Kerajaan ini di pimpin oleh seorang _UmiOu. _ _UmiOUu _dibantu oleh 4 pemimpin penjaga arah yaitu _Kita, Minami, Nishi, dan Higashi._

**SeaKing's Forest**

SeaKing's Forest berbentuk lingkaran dan terdiri dari 3 bagian yaitu Protector circle, Living circle, dan Center of forest. Protector circle adalah sebuah daerah yang berisi tanaman penyesat yang membuat siapapun tersesat hingga tak pernah kembali. Cara untuk melewati wilayah ini hanya Naruto seorang yang mengetahuinya. Living circle adalah tempat Naruto tinggal dan disana juga adalah tempat dimana Monster Laut hidup. Center of forest adalah inti dari Seaking's Forest yang tak pernah terjamah dan katanya ada semacam barrier yang melindungui tempat tersebut.

**Konoha's Demon Town**

Konoha's Demon Town adalah sebuah kota pusat dari segala dunia. Disini terdapat banyak demon dan manusia tinggal namun hidup damai. Demon dan manusia hidup saling membantu dan karena itulah banyak setengah siluman lahir. Konoha's Demon Town juga adalah pusat sihir dan segala fasilitas yang sangat di perlukan.

**Forbiden's Deer Forest**

Sebuah hutan yang tak boleh dimasuki kecuali rusa, kijang dan siluman rusa. Dihutan ini banyak sekali jenis rusa dan kijang berkeliaran. Hutan ini di jaga oleh semacam barrier yang sangat kuat yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh rusa, kijang dan siluman rusa serta manusia atau siluman lain yang memiliki hati yang bersih dan polos. Hutan ini adalah tempat tinggal Shikamaru.

**Suna-Suna Town**

Suna-Suna Town adalah kota yang berada di tengah gurun pasir. Walau di tengah gurun pasir, suhu dan cuaca relatif sejuk. Kota ini adalah kota asal Gaara dan tempat Neji di temukan sekarat.

**Kumo Hana Town**

Kumo Hana Town adalah kota yang berada di tengah lembah yang sangat curam. Satu - satunya cara untuk mendekati kota tersebut adalah dengan terbang dan menangkap Phoenix yang banyak bersarang di tebing curam. Disini adalah kota asal Kiba.

**Scream's Cave**

Scream's Cave adalah sebuah gua yang tak pernah di dekati. Di dalam sangatlah gelap, sedikit becek dan batuan tajam yang banyak ditemui. Gua ini adalah tempat tinggal Sai.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Minna –sama...

De-chan kembali dari hibernasi yang panjang!

Khusus untuk bagian ini menceritakan tentang Chara dan juga tempatnya dulu baru cerita, okay?

Disini De-chan pakai chara umum yang juga sering keluar di manga maupun animenya Naruto. De-chan juga mau mengucapkannya...

**HARI BERKABUNG BERSAMA ATAS MENINGGALNYA HYUGA NEJI DI** **MANGA NARUTO!**

Padahal itu chara favorit ketiga setelah Sasu-teme...

HUWAA! Masashi-sensei jahat masa' Neji dibuat mati sech?!

*Nangis histeris*

Daripada nangis GaJe lebih baik De-chan ...

**~.~**

Sekian dan arigatoU

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Salam semangat!

**De-chan**


	3. The Meet of Fate

**_'Kitsune no Ningyo Monogatari'_**** © De-chan Love – OPFTNS**

**SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, KakaIru, NejiGaa, Slight SaiNaru**

**Romance – Adventure – Fantasy – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate M**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, sedikit pengambilan dari fandom lain.**

**.**

**YAOI**

**.**

**_"Aku akan terus tersenyum walau dunia ingin membunuhku!"_**

**.**

**..**

Laut membentang luas, ombak berkejaran menimbulkan deburan yang meramaikan suasana sunyi pantai. Di sebuah batu karang tak jauh dari sana, duduklah seekor_ ningyo_ yang menatap bulan dengan pandangan sendu. Kesedihan terpancar dari matanya yang sewarna dengan langit biru. Keheningan terus mengelilingi tubuh dengan ekor ikan berwarna oranye tersebut. Tanpa bisa dicegah sang _ningyo_, air mulai menetes dari kedua mata jernihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin penduduk menerimaku… Apa itu salah?"

_Ningyo_ itu terus menangis dalam diam, hingga suara ombak menyadarkan dirinya yang tengah terlarut dalam kesenduan.

"Aa, _dame_! Aku tak boleh menangis, nanti Aka-niichan akan mengejekku lagi…"

_Ningyo_ itu pun segera meloncat masuk ke dalam air, kemudian dalam sekejap menghilang ditelan ombak.

~ヤオイサスナル~

Pagi cerah datang menggantikan malam. Matahari bersinar lembut, menyapa dunia dengan hangat yang dimilikinya. Di dalam laut yang jernih, terlihat seekor _ningyo _berambut _spike _kuning cerah sedang berenang dengan lincah. Mata safir indahnya memandangi pasir dengan teliti—mencari kerang dan mahluk sejenis yang sekiranya dapat dikonsumsi.

Tangan_ tan_ sang _ningyo _meraup beberapa kerang yang dapat ia temukan. Ia lalu memasukkan hasil tangkapannya ke dalam sebuah benda mirip karung—namun terbuat dari anyaman rumput laut—yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Tak lupa ia mencari beberapa ikan kecil untuk para 'keluarga' berharganya di SeaKing's Forest.

Setelah merasa cukup, sang _ningyo_ yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu memutuskan untuk segera pulang menuju rumahnya di SeaKing's Forest. Ia berenang sambil bersenandung kecil untuk mengurangi rasa kesepiannya. Ia terus melaju tanpa melihat sekeliling, hingga tanpa sengaja ekornya tersandung sebuah peti kecil yang tertimbun pasir.

Sambil sedikit mengeluh kesakitan, Naruto memperhatikan benda yang tak sengaja ditabraknya tersebut. "Wah, ada peti yang aneh. Kira-kira apa isinya, ya?" bisiknya sambil meraba ukiran halus yang terdapat di pinggiran peti itu.

Naruto yang penasaran pun berusaha membuka peti itu. Butuh sedikit upaya, dan peti tersebut akhirnya dapat terbuka. Tampak sebuah kalung kristal berwarna hijau lumut yang sangat cantik tergeletak di dasar peti tersebut. *

"Wah, kalung yang indah…" gumam Naruto pelan. Diambilnya kalung tersebut, lalu diperhatikan dengan seksama. "Sayang sekali jika kalung sebagus ini tetap terpendam di dalam peti usang seperti itu. Lebih baik kusimpan," ucapnya riang sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto lalu memakai kalung tersebut di lehernya. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi menuju SeaKing's Forest. Di perjalanan, ia melihat sekumpulan _ningyo_ yang sedang berkumpul sambil bercanda ria. Naruto yang sangat ingin memiliki seorang teman pun mulai berenang mendekati mereka.

Salah satu _ningyo_ yang ada di sana merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain di sekitar mereka. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan menemukan Naruto tengah berenang mendekat. "Waa! Ada monster! Cepat pergi!" teriak _ningyo_ tersebut.

Belum sempat Naruto menyapa, para _ningyo_ itu segera berpencar ke segala arah—berenang menjauhi si _ningyo_ bersurai pirang. Naruto yang tidak bisa mencegah kepergian mereka hanya dapat menundukkan wajah dan segera pergi. Ia terus menahan air matanya agar tak menetes, namun itu tak bertahan lama.

Merasa tak tahan lagi, Naruto segera berenang ke permukaan dan duduk di sebuah pulau karang yang ia temukan. Air pun mulai mengalir perlahan dari sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit itu. "Aku… memang tak mungkin bisa diterima…" bisiknya lemah.

Naruto terus saja menangis dalam diam, melepas sakit hatinya atas penolakan para _ningyo_ tersebut. Tak terasa, matahari bersinar kian menyengat. Waktu telah mencapai tengah hari.

"Ah, sudah siang," gumam Naruto dengan suara serak, "aku belum menyiapkan makanan. '_Mereka_' pasti mengkhawatirkanku."

Setelah menepuk kedua pipinya untuk menghilangkan ekspresi sedih yang masih tersisa, Naruto pun menyeburkan diri ke laut—kemudian segera berenang secepat mungkin menuju SeaKing's Forest.

~ヤオイサスナル~

"_Tadaima_!"

"Ah, _okaerinasai_!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada sesosok monster laut berwujud mirip manusia yang menyambutnya pulang. Makhluk yang diketahui bernama Oki itu pun membalas senyuman Naruto lembut.

"Wah, Oki-_kaasan_ tumben pulang cepat. Mana yang lain?" tanya Naruto pada monster laut yang sudah dianggap seperti ibunya sendiri itu.

"Bukan aku yang pulang cepat, tapi kau yang terlalu lama, Naru-_chan_."

"Begitukah?" balas Naruto riang. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku siapkan makanan dulu, ya," ucapnya kemudian. Ia pun segera menuju dapur dan mengambil dua buah batu yang mirip pisau daging dan alat pencongkel untuk membantunya memasak. Tak lupa ia menyiapkan beberapa piring batu untuk tempat menata makanannya.

"_Yosh_! Ayo kita mulai memasak!"

~ヤオイサスナル~

Naruto baru saja selesai mengubah semua bahan makanan yang ia temukan tadi pagi menjadi makanan lezat. Ia pun berseru keras demi memanggil semua monster laut untuk berkumpul bersama, "_Minna-san_~! Makanan sudah siap!"

Salah satu monster laut berwarna merah tua yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto mendengar teriakan sang _ningyo_ yang terlalu berlebihan. "Berisik, Naruto!" bentaknya kesal.

"Blaze_-niisan! Mou_~ Aku 'kan hanya memberitahu saja, apa ada masalah?" balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Tak mau menunggu reaksi sang monster, _ningyo _berambut jabrik itu pun segera meletakkan makanannya di atas sebuah batu karang yang menyerupai sebuah meja makan besar.

Setelah selesai, Naruto duduk di salah satu batu karang yang mengelilingi meja makan—kemudian melepas kalung yang ia pungut tadi pagi. Ia pun memperhatikan keindahan kalung tersebut, tenggelam dalam pesonanya yang memukau.

'_Kenapa kalung ini terasa familiar, ya?'_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Kalung apa itu, Naru-_chan_?" tanya sesosok monster laut yang berwajah cantik dan berambut biru panjang.

"Ah, Yuka-_san, _kau mengagetkanku saja! Kalung ini kutemukan dalam peti kecil yang terbuang," jawab Naruto sambil terus memandangi kalung tersebut.

"Oh, begitu ya," respon Yuka, monster bersurai biru itu, sambil tersenyum, "Sudahi dulu kegiatanmu itu, lebih baik kau menghabiskan makananmu."

"_Ha'i!_"

~ヤオイサスナル~

Suasana bawah laut yang tenang dan cantik, rumput laut bergoyang tenang mengikuti arus yang bergerak lemah. Suasana menenangkan inilah yang membuat Naruto, si _ningyo_ bersurai kuning cerah, memutuskan untuk berenang santai mengelilingi SeaKing's Forest. Para monster laut telah pergi, hendak melaksanakan 'tugas' mereka kembali.

Lama Naruto berkeliling di sekitar SeaKing's Forest yang sudah ia kenal baik itu._ Ningyo_ berkulit _tan _itu pun berhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah gua penghubung inti dari SeaKing's Forest yang selalu ia kunjungi saat sedang sendiri.

Naruto selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah di sana berbahaya atau tidak. Ia belum pernah masuk ke gua itu, karena ia merasa di sana sangat berbahaya. Namun Naruto merasa penasaran. Setiap hari, _ningyo_ itu akan mengunjungi mulut gua tersebut—seakan menunggu sesuatu yang sepertinya takkan pernah datang.

Naruto kini menutup mata safirnya yang indah, menikmati kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari gua misterius tersebut. Ia merasakan rindu yang sangat dalam dan kehangatan yang tak nyata merasuki relung hatinya. Setiap ia mendekati gua tersebut, ia seperti tersedot ke dalam pusaran tak berujung. Perasaan yang kosong jadi terisi, dan entah kenapa ia sangat menyukainya. Naruto terus diam di sana, hingga waktu terus berjalan tanpa ia sadari.

"Ah! Sudah malam, aku harus kembali!"

_Ningyo_ berekor oranye itu segera berenang cepat kembali ke rumah mungilnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia segera masuk dan merebahkan diri di sebuah anyaman rumput laut liar yang menggantung di antara dua tiang penyangga rumah mungil itu—sebuah anyaman sederhana buatannya sendiri, yang mirip dengan tempat tidur.

Merasa lelah, Naruto pun menutup sepasang kelopak matanya, terlelap dan secara perlahan mulai menyeberangi dunia mimpi.

Lama Naruto memejamkan mata, menikmati mimpi indah yang menemani tidurnya. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lebih lama, karena sebuah suara hinggap begitu saja di kepalanya.

_'Naruto... Naruto...'_

_'Siapa itu?' _batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

_'Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...' _

Suara itu terus memanggil sang _ningyo_. Naruto, dalam keadaan setengah sadar, bangun dan berenang menuju asal suara misterius itu. _Ningyo_ _blonde_ itu terus mengikuti suara tersebut, hingga ia sampai di depan gua yang tak asing baginya.

Naruto terus saja berenang masuk, hingga secara tak sengaja ia membentur dinding batu yang kokoh. Kepalanya terantuk keras, membuat sang _ningyo_ segera tersadar. Naruto pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan merasa heran saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi berada di rumahnya.

"Tempat macam apa ini?" gumam Naruto bertanya-tanya, "Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Karena tak menemukan petunjuk, Naruto memutuskan untuk berenang keluar dari gua tersebut. Karena matahari telah terbit, _ningyo_ itu pun bergegas untuk keluar dari SeaKing's Forest.

Naruto terus berenang tak tentu arah sambil terus memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ia terus saja melaju, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah berada di depan gerbang menuju pusat kota UmiReshii's Kingdom.

Ketakutan, sang _ningyo_ pirang itu segera berenang menjauhi gerbang tersebut. Naruto tak ingin masuk ke dalam pusat kota itu, karena ia masih trauma dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dulu saat mencoba masuk ke dalam sana.

Dulu, saat ia masih kecil, Naruto dengan riangnya memasuki UmiReshii's Kingdom, berharap dapat menemukan banyak teman yang bisa diajak bermain. Saat ia akhirnya menemukan rombongan _ningyo_ yang sebaya dengannya, dengan bahagia ia menyapa mereka. Namun bukan balasan sapaan ramah yang ia dapatkan, Naruto malah dilempari batu dan diusir dari sana.

Para orang tua dari anak-anak _ningyo_ itu meneriakinya sebagai monster, dan memaksanya untuk pergi dari pusat kota itu. Tak tahan dengan lemparan batu dan penghinaan yang ia dapatkan, Naruto akhirnya pergi dari UmiReshii's Kingdom—dan bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan pernah mendatangi tempat itu lagi.

Mengingat kisah masa lalu, bola mata Naruto terasa memanas. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, memaksakan diri agar tidak perlu menangisi masa lalu.

"Ah, hari sudah hampir siang," gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk ke dalam lautan. Sang _ningyo_ pun memutuskan untuk mencari bahan makanan untuk dimasak bagi para monster laut di SeaKing's Forest.

~ヤオイサスナル~

Lagi-lagi seperti ini!

Setelah Naruto menemukan kalung kristal indah yang berada di dalam peti mungil itu, ia terus mengalami kejadian ini. Sang _ningyo_ selalu terbangun di tempat yang sama, yaitu di dalam gua misterius itu. Seperti pagi ini.

Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak penemuan kalung itu. Naruto terlihat lebih sering melamun dan kurang makan. Hal ini membuat para monster laut menjadi heran dengan perubahan sifat Naruto yang biasanya ceria menjadi pemurung. Tak tega, salah satu monster laut itu pun mendekati Naruto dan bertanya pada 'anak' kesayangan mereka.

"Naru, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi pemurung dan kurang makan? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya monster laut bernama Loki itu beruntun pada _ningyo_ _blonde_ di hadapannya.

"Ah, Loki-_tousan._.. Tak apa, aku hanya terlalu capek dan kurang tidur. Mungkin dengan sedikit istirahat aku akan lebih baik," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul, berharap senyum itu dapat menenangkan sosok 'ayah' yang disayanginya itu.

"Baiklah. Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, katankanlah padaku," Loki menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Naruto nyengir lebar. "Un!" serunya ceria, lalu langsung memeluk tubuh tegap sosok pengganti ayahnya itu.

Setelah puas memeluk sang 'ayah', Naruto pun melesat pergi untuk bergabung bersama monster laut yang lain. Saat itu, datang sesosok makhluk anggun berambut panjang berwarna hijau lumut mendekati Loki.

"Ada apa dengannya, Loki-_kun_?" tanya monster laut cantik bernama Oki itu.

"Sepertinya 'anak' kita memiliki masalah..." jawab Loki bimbang. Ia terus menatap Naruto yang sedang asyik berkelahi dengan salah satu monster laut yang terlihat seram dengan rambut merahnya yang berdiri.

"Apa tidak masalah jika kita tak memberitahukannya tentang 'itu'?" tanya Oki kembali. Ia menatap cemas ke arah Loki.

"Belum saatnya, Oki..." Loki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok anggun di hadapannya. "Kita akan melindunginya, seperti janji kita pada _'dia'_!" ujarnya mantap.

"Ya, kau benar. Sudah tujuh belas tahun berlalu sejak _'dia'_ pergi..."

Loki tersenyum menenangkan. Ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan Oki harus percaya itu. Naruto akan baik-baik saja, ia tahu.

~ヤオイサスナル~

Setelah acara makan-makan selesai dan semua monster laut pergi, Naruto segera pergi menuju gua penghubung dengan wilayah inti SeaKing's Forest. Ia masuk ke dalamnya sambil melihat-lihat dinding gua itu.

Di tengah penyelidikannya, Naruto menyadari bahwa ternyata ada relief-relief yang mengisi seluruh dinding—walau pesan di dinding itu sudah agak pudar.

Relief itu mengisahkan tentang hidup seorang siluman. Naruto mengkhayati relief-relief yang terukir dengan indah di dinding batu itu. _Ningyo tan_ itu memperhatikan detail ceritanya, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di ujung gua.

Naruto menatap dinding ujung gua tersebut dengan seksama. Tak ada relief di sana. Saat ia memperhatikan bagian tengah dari dinding itu, ia menemukan sebuah lubang yang bentuknya mirip dengan kalungnya.

Naruto berjengit heran melihat lubang itu. Bimbang harus melakukan apa, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera berenang keluar dari gua itu dan pergi menuju permukaan.

~ヤオイサスナル~

_'Naruto... Naruto...'_

Ah. Suara itu lagi. Kapan ia bisa lepas dari suara itu? Suara yang begitu familiar baginya. Entah kenapa ia merasa rindu dengan suara itu. Suara yang sedikit serak itu terus menghantuinya sejak penemuan kalung itu...

Ya, kalung itu.

Semua berawal dari kalung itu. Kalung itulah yang membawa semua masalah ini padanya. Karena kalung itu, ia selalu terbangun di gua misterius tersebut. Karena kalung itu juga, ia bisa mendengar suara itu. Suara yang serak namun terasa begitu... hangat.

Suara itu hangat, sangat hangat—membuatnya ingin mendengarnya terus...

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

Kenapa setiap memikirkannya ia selalu menangis? Padahal suara itu sama sekali tak menyakitinya...

Ia merasa bingung...

~ヤオイサスナル~

Naruto yang terus melamun sambil duduk di atas batu karang tersentak saat kalungnya bersinar terang. Ia pun merasakan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, tubuh Naruto bergerak sendiri, dituntun kalung itu untuk masuk ke dalam air.

Kalung itu terus bersinar, membawa si _ningyo_ masuk ke dalam gua misterius yang selalu ia kunjungi. Naruto masuk makin dalam, terus sampai ke ujung gua. Kalung itu kemudian melekatkan dirinya dengan lubang yang tadi sempat ditemukan oleh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah relief tulisan kuno muncul di dinding yang melingkari kalung itu. Naruto pun mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dan sangat terkejut mendapati tulisan kuno itu. Ia meraba relief di hadapannya ragu-ragu.

_'Sepertinya aku penah membacanya... Di mana?'_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Sang _ningyo_ kemudian mulai membaca relief itu satu demi satu.

"_To, futatsu no kotonaru hikari danketsu... Sutā ni naru... Hanarete kabe no sei... Hakushoku hikari no gisei... Burakku raito no unmei o nageku... Kanashimi wa eien ni nemutte burakkuraitoshīru o motte kita... Umarekawatta hakushoku hikari to eien no kaifū... Seinaru ai to yakusoku no nekkuresu-tsuki..._

_Eien no O shīru wa, hakushoku hikari wa, watashi wa watashi no __hikari __ wa, mōichido watashi to issho ni modotte shutoku suru burakku raito o samasu. Eien no shīru, sore ga ōpun!_" **

Setelah selesai membaca, Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut saat ada cahaya terang muncul dan membungkusnya begitu saja.

"Cahaya apa ini?" gumam Naruto panik.

Sinar itu mengajak Naruto masuk menembus dinding di hadapannya. Cahaya tersebut terus membawa Naruto, hingga mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gelembung raksasa yang ganjil.

Sama seperti saat cahaya itu muncul, seketika cahaya itu masuk ke dalam kalung kembali. Mengacuhkan hal itu, Naruto memperhatikan gelembung di hadapannya dengan seksama—hingga ia menyadari bahwa di dalam gelembung itu ada makhluk hidup. _Ningyo_ itu berenang mengelilingi gelembung tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

_'Ada makhluk aneh di dalam gelembung ini... Ah, dia punya telinga seperti... hmm... kelelawar?'_

Tangan kecokelatan Naruto menyentuh gelembung itu takut-takut. Tiba-tiba, gelembung tersebut bersinar. Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu kemudian berangsur-angsur menghilang. Di balik sinar terang itu, tampak sesosok makhluk setengah siluman muncul. Naruto tampak syok, ia tak berani bergerak sedikit pun—hingga sebuah suara merasuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

"Aku... tak bisa... bernafas..."

Suara itu berasal dari sang makhluk setengah siluman yang terlihat lemah. Panik, Naruto segera menggendong sang _hanyo_ misterius itu dan membawanya naik ke permukaan.

Setelah keluar dari lautan, Naruto meletakkan makhluk di gendongannya ke atas batu karang. _Hanyo_ itu sedikit membuka matanya, dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan cemas. Ia pun mengigaukan sesuatu. Naruto mendekatkan telinganya pada makhluk _raven_ yang tak dikenalnya itu agar dapat mendengar dengan lebih jelas.

"N-Naruto..."

Naruto terlonjak kaget.

Siapakah _hanyo _misterius ini?

Apakah dia mengenal Naruto?

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto setelah ini?

Dan...

**.:TBC:.**

* Silakan bayangkan kalung Hokage Pertama milik Naruto yang diberikan Tsunade.

** Terjemahan:

_Saat dua cahaya berbeda bersatu... menjadi sebuah bintang... terpisahkan oleh dinding... sang cahaya putih berkorban... sang cahaya hitam meratapi takdir... kesedihan mendalam membawa sang cahaya hitam ke segel keabadian... sang cahaya hitam terlahir kembali... dengan cinta yang tulus dan kalung janji.._

_Wahai segel keabadian, aku sang cahaya putih membangunkan __cahaya__ hatiku, cahaya hitam untuk kembali mendampingiku. Segel keabadian, terbukalah!_


	4. The Begining of All

Minna-san...

De-chan kembali...

Hiatus lama dan kena WB membuat ffn ini lam publishnya...

ada banyak 'godaan' juga sih...

karena sudah publish silahkan di baca...

Review kudasai!

* * *

**_`Kitsune no Ningyo Monogatari' _****De-chan Love –OPFTNS**

**SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, KakaIru, NejiGaa, Sai**

**Romance – Adventure – Fantasy – Hurt/Comfort**

** Rate M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Saat sang cahaya putih bertemu dengan cahaya hitam, bintang cinta terlahir...**

**-Di rumah Naruto-**

"Ugh..." sebuah suara erangan terdengar dari bibir pucat pemuda _raven_ itu. Naruto itu segera mendekati pemuda raven itu. Ia memeriksa pemuda itu dengan seksama.

"Di mana ini?" lirih pemuda raven itu.

"Ini di rumahku," jawab Naruto sambil membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk sup hangat dan segelas air. Ia menaruh nampan itu di meja samping tempat tidur pemuda _raven_ itu, dan mengangkat tubuh pemuda _raven_ itu lalu memosisikannya duduk.

"Ini ada sup hangat, makanlah..." kata Naruto. Pemuda bermata oniks hitam itu segera mengambil sup itu dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka supnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap pemuda _raven_ itu dengan bingung. Namun pemuda itu tak menjawab. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya pemuda raven itu bersuara.

"Tidak, hanya saja... kenapa kau menghidangkan sup tomat?" ujarnya penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, saat melihatmu kepikiran membuat sup tomat. Lagipula, persediaan tomat di sini cukup banyak..." jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garukan kepala tanda bingung. Pemuda _raven_ itu tampak berpikir dan akhirnya menyuapkan sup itu ke mulutnya.

'Enak...' batinnya. Naruto yang melihat sedikit ekspresi senang di wajah pemuda yang diperkirakan lebih tua darinya itu, ikut tersenyum senang.

"Ah... sepertinya kau menyukainya. Jika kau suka, kau boleh nambah, kebetulan aku buat banyak," ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah baju kemeja biru dan celana katun panjang.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke..." kata pemuda _raven_ itu sambil terus mengunyah makanannya. Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan meletakkan pakaian itu di atas tempat tidur yang ditiduri Sasuke.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Salam kenal ya Uchiha-_san _... Oya, ini ada pakaian. Kulihat dari badanmu, aku menjahit ulang pakaian di sini karena tidak ada yang cukup denganmu. Setelah makan kau bisa mandi. Kamar mandinya ada di balik pintu coklat itu. Dan kau tahu, sudah tiga hari ini kau tertidur..." ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis. Pemuda pirang itu duduk di samping pemuda bermata oniks hitam itu. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ada yang salah denganku?" kata pemuda bermata oniks hitam itu pada Naruto. Naruto tak menjawab dan terus melihat Sasuke makan. Pemuda itu tak menghiraukan pemuda berambut kuning di sebelahnya dan terus melanjutkan makannya. Melihat Sasuke sudah selesai makan, ia segera membawa nampan tersebut dan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju dapur untuk menaruh mangkuk makan Sasuke. Sasuke terus memandang Naruto hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Pemuda raven itu menatap langit-langit kamar yang sekarang ditempatinya. Pikiran jauh melayang kembali ke masa di mana dia masih bersama dengan kekasih hatinya.

'Naruto, mengapa dia sangat mirip denganmu? Wajahnya, senyumnya bahkan nama hampir mirip denganmu walau dia lelaki,' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"...Ha-san, Uchiha-san!" Suara cempreng Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Uchiha-san ada yang menggangu pikiranmu?" tanya Naruto

"Hn, Dobe..."

"Teme, aku sudah baik-baik bertanya kau malah mengejekku! Dasar _stoic_!" seru Naruto dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah. Pemuda _raven_ itu tersentak dengan perkataan pemuda bermata _sapphire_ di depannya itu.

'Tadi... dia menyebutku teme, sama seperti dia...' batin Sasuke sedih. Pemuda _raven_ itu segera berjalan dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Naruto yang sempat melihat raut wajah sedih Sasuke menjadi bingung.

'Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?'

**～サスナル～**

'Cantik...' batin Sasuke.

Saat ini Naruto sedang pergi untuk melihat keadaan 'keluarga'-nya di dasar laut. Pemuda _raven_ itu sempat kaget mengetahui bahwa pemuda berambut kuning penyelamatnya itu adalah _ningyo_ dan sempat melihat saat Naruto berubah menjadi _ningyo_. Sempat terpikir oleh Sasuke bahwa Naruto itu adalah _hanyo_ siluman rubah melihat dari penampilannya, namun dugaannya salah. Tapi ada yang bagus dari itu pemuda kuning penyelamatnya terlihat begitu cantik dan indah dengan penampilannya di mata Sasuke.

"Dugaanku, Naruto adalah percampuran siluman rubah dan _ningyo_..." gumamnya pelan.

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada reinkarnasimu saat ini. Walau kau lelaki, namun keindahan dan kecantikanmu masih sama bahkan lebih, Naruto..." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum(baca:menyeringai) senang.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum mesum sambil menyebut namaku, Teme?" kata Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul di samping Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hn, Dobe..." gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Gahh, bisakah kau tidak menggunakan kata itu, Teme? Aku ini tidah bodoh!" teriak Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya tak ayal tersenyum tipis. Pemuda _raven_ itu segera bangun dan menatap pemuda kuning tepat di kedua mata blue _sapphire_-nya. Ia sedikit menyeringai mengetahui pemuda yang di hadapannya sedikit merona dan membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" kata Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Jika ditatap seperti ini kau lebih cantik dan imut, kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih?" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak acak rambut pirang pemuda manis di hadapannya. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak marah dan menendang kaki Sasuke.

"Aku laki-laki tampan tahu, dasar Teme! Dari mananya aku terlihat perempuan, HAH?" teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Uhh... coba kau perhatikan dirimu, kau itu manis, cantik, badan mungil tak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, dan lihat kau itu ramping seperti perempuan..." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek. Naruto yang mendengarnya segera mendekati pemuda oniks hitam itu dan mencubit pipi putih Sasuke hingga tampak bekas merah.

"Teme, kuberitahu sekali lagi... AKU INI LAKI LAKI!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

'Sifatmu tak berubah, Naruto...'

**KEESOKAN HARINYA...**

"Dobe... Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyantap sarapan yang di hidangkan Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Teme?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di laut? Kau 'kan _ningyo_? Dan... kenapa kau berwujud seperti siluman rubah saat kau tidak berwujud _ningyo_?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Teme. Aku hanya mengetahui jika dulu ayah seorang _ningyo_ dan ibuku itu seorang siluman rubah. Mereka meninggal sesaat setelah aku lahir... Hanya para monster laut di SeaKing's Forest-lah yang mau merawatku karena mereka berteman baik dengan ayahku... Karena aku berbeda, makanya para penduduk laut menjauhiku. Rumah ini hanya menjadi tempat untuk aku menyendiri. Aku menemukannya dan di sini nyaman..." ujar Naruto dengan pandangan sendu.

"Maaf telah menyinggung hal itu, Naruto..." kata Sasuke sedikit bersalah.

"Tidak apa... lagipula Teme adalah orang pertama yang kuajak berbicara selain para SeaKing!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali meneruskan makannya yang tertunda akibat mendengarkan cerita Naruto. Selesai makan, Sasuke segera keluar rumah kecil itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah batu karang besar dekat pinggir pantai. Tak lama Naruto keluar dan segera berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Teme... Bisakah kau antar aku ke sebuah pulau sekarang?" kata Naruto.

"Hmm... Konoha Demon Town... Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Sasuke sambil meloncat turun dari batu karang itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli pupuk, bibit jeruk, bibit tomat dan keperluan lainnya... Kau 'kan punya sayap, bisakah kau mengantarkanku? Jika aku pergi lewat jalur air, butuh waktu yang lama untuk kembali kemari. Lagipula, aku takut bibitnya akan busuk karena terkena air terlalu lama, dan tenang saja aku membawa uang yang cukup banyak!" balas Naruto.

"Hmm... Baiklah aku antarkan. Pulau yang terdekat di sini membutuhkan waktu kira-kira dua hari untuk sampai, dan kita akan diam di pulau itu selama beberapa hari karena aku butuh mencari informasi..." jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita pergi!"

Sasuke segera mengembangkan sayap kelelawar hitamnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto, menggendong Naruto a la _bridal style_ dan kemudian terbang menuju pulau seberang. Terlihat Naruto yang sedikit merona akan perlakuan Sasuke. Ia refleks mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda _raven_ tersebut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan terus mengepakkan sayapnya.

"T-teme... B-bisakah kau menggendongku dengan cara yang lain?" kata Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sang pemuda _raven_.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Dobe~" kata Sasuke di telinga Naruto dan meniup telinga berkulit tan tersebut.

"Akkhh...! Teme, jangan tiup telingaku, aku tidak suka!" teriak Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Sasuke sambil terus menggoda Naruto. Naruto diam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi ke dada bidang Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan warna merah di wajah imutmu itu, Naruto," goda Sasuke.

_DEG!_

_DEG!_

'Jantungku berdegup kencang, kenapa?' batin Naruto sambil menyentuh dada kirinya. Naruto tak membalas perkataan Sasuke karena sibuk menenangkan degup jantungnya.

Ternyata benih-benih cinta sudah tumbuh!

**～サスナル～**

"Naruto, kau pergi duluan aku akan mencari informasi dulu!" kata—_perintah_—Sasuke.

"Baik! Aku akan memilih penginapan termurah di dekat sini..." ujar Naruto sambil berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Setelah melambaikan tangan, Naruto menghilang di belokan jalan.

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan melangkah menyusuri jalan hingga masuk sebuah bar. Ia segera menuju ke tempat _bartender_ untuk memesan minuman.

"Tolong satu _Vodka_-nya!"

**SEMENTARA ITU...**

"Terima kasih!"

Saat ini Naruto sedang berkeliling di pusat perbelajaan. Sesudah mencari penginapan, ia segera meluncur untuk berbelanja. Di tangan Naruto saat ini penuh dengan kantung-kantung belajaan. Karena capek, pemuda bersurai kuning itu beristirahat di sebuah kafe kecil. Dengan memesan sebuah _orange cake_ dan _milk tea_, ia duduk di pojok kafe.

"Umm, enakk! Untung aku diperbolehkan pergi oleh Okii-kaasan!" ucap Naruto riang sambil menyendokkan potongan cake ke mulutnya. Pikiran Naruto melayang ke dua hari yang lalu.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Ne, _minna_... Naru ingin pergi berkeliling ke seluruh kota di semua pulau besar selama beberapa waktu, boleh?" kata Naruto sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan lalu duduk di dekat seorang wanita cantik setengah ikan dengan rambut _hijaunya_ yang panjang.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Dan... dengan siapa kau akan pergi?" tanya Okii dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Aku ingin membeli suatu dan juga mempelajari sesuatu dan... aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke!" balas Naruto.

"Siapa itu Sasuke, _Little Blondie_?" seru pemuda berambut merah panjang a.k.a Blaze.

"Dia itu temanku, tau!" balas—_teriak_—Naruto tak mau kalah. Pemuda itu sedikit berjengit mendengar '_Little Blondie_'-nya menyebutkan kata teman.

"Dari mana asalnya?" Blaze balik bertanya.

Naruto _pouting_ dengan tampang cemberut membuatnya tambah semakin imut.

"Mou~ Blaze-_nii_... Kenapa tampangmu itu seperti tidak suka jika aku punya teman?" balas Naruto sambil menatap Blaze dengan tajam.

"Aku berhak bertanya, Bodoh!" teriak Blaze di hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang tidak biasa dibentak hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Terlihat tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan. Suasana yang tadinya ceria berubah suram. Nampak seorang perempuan berambut biru panjang a.k.a Yuka mendekati mereka dan menepuk bahu pemuda merah tersebut.

"Kau berlebihan, Blaze... Naru_-chan_ hanya ingin punya teman, apa salahnya?"

Kata-kata Yuka menyadarkan Blaze. Ia mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Pemuda merah itu mengelus lembut surai pirang Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naru... Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang mencelakaimu." Suara Blaze yang lembut membuat tubuh Naruto berhenti gemetar. Saat keadaan mulai membaik, terlihat pemuda berambut coklat jabrik mendekati dan menepuk punggung keduanya.

"Sudah-sudah... Mari kita makan!" katanya sambil menuntun Naruto ke meja makan.

"Ha'i, Loki-_tousan_!" jawabnya riang.

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

"Mengingat itu, membuatku sedikit kesal juga!" gumamnya kesal. Saat akan menghabiskan tehnya, seorang lelaki berambut putih keperakan dengan penutup wajah dan hanya menyisakan sebelah matanya mendekati tempat duduknya.

"Nona, perkenalkan... Aku pemilik kafe ini namaku Hatake Kakashi. Kami akan memberikanmu dua kupon gratis makan di kafe ini sepuasnya karena kau sudah menjadi tamu ke-seratus kafe ini. Silahkan diterima!" katanya sambil mennyodorkan sebuah nampan berisi dua kupon gratis. Naruto yang mendengarnya bukannya senang malah menujukan wajah merah dengan perempatan yang menghiasi dahinya.

"Paman, aku berterima kasih atas ini... Namun aku ini laki-laki bukan perempuan!" balas Naruto dengan penekanan di kata laki-laki. Lelaki bersurai putih perak itu sedikit terkejut.

"Oo... Maafkan aku! Aku tak tahu jika kau laki laki. Kau terlalu mungil dan manis untuk laki laki!" ujarnya santai. Naruto menundukan kepalanya untuk menetralisir kemarahannya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap iris hitam Kakashi.

"Kakashi-_jiisan_... Bisakah kau menjelaskan sedikit tentang seluk beluk kota ini? Aku baru pertama kali datang ke sini!" ujar Naruto riang yang sepertinya melupakan hal tadi.

Lelaki tersebut segera menduduki kursi di depan Naruto dan mulai berbicara.

"Baik! Kota bernama Konoha's Demon Town pusat dari seluruh dunia. Kota ini adalah kota terlengkap. Jadi, jika kau ingin sesuatu kau bisa ke sini."

"Wahh... Hebat!" kata Naruto riang. Ia menengok ke arah jendela. Terlihat Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di pintu masuk taman depan kafe itu. "Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, Kakashi-_jiisan_... Temanku sudah menunggu!" ujarnya sambil segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Setelah melambaikan tangannya, ia mendekati Sasuke dan berjalan menuju penginapan.

DI PENGINAPAN...

"Teme, kau mandi sana... aku akan masak makan malam!" seru Naruto. Tanpa membalas, Sasuke segera menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama, sesudah Sasuke selesai mandi mereka makan bersama.

**～サスナル～**

"Aku tidak bisa tidur!"

Di sebuah kamar di penginapan kecil, terlihat sosok pemuda pirang sedang duduk meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Terlihat jika dia tidak bisa tidur dari gumaman sang kitsune.

"Mungkin berjalan-jalan di luar akan membuatku mengantuk..." Naruto mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar penginapan"...sebelum itu beritahu teme..." Naruto mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke. Pemuda kuning itu mengguncang sosok _raven_ itu dengan keras hingga sosok tersebut bangun.

"Hm... Ada apa, dobe?" kata Sasuke dengan malas.

"Aku hanya ingin beritahu aku ingin keluar saja..." ujar Naruto dengan santai walau terlintas di matanya rasa bersalah karena telah membangunkan Sasuke.

"Ya, sudah..." Pemuda _raven_ itu masuk kembali ke dalam selimut—melanjutkan tidurnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke secara tak sadar mendekati wajah Sasuke hingga...

_CUP_

Ia mencium kening pemuda _raven_ itu. Sadar dengan perbuatannya, dengan wajah merah ia keluar dari kamar itu dan berlari menjauh dari penginapan. Sementara di kamar, terlihat Sasuke dengan wajah tersenyum—_menyeringai_—senang.

**DI LUAR PENGINAPAN...**

"Apa yang ku lakukan?!" teriak Naruto sambil menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. "Aku malu... Bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan Teme lagi? Aku harus bersikap apa?" Naruto terus meracau tak memperhatikan langkah. Setelah beberapa saat, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tak berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Di mana ini?" tanyanya bingung. Ia mengamati sekeliling hingga menemukan sebuah pondok kecil dengan sebuah papan besar yang bertuliskan 'PONDOK RAMAL' yang menyala terang. Ia melangkah mendekati pondok itu. Sebelum mengetuk pintu, Naruto dikejutkan oleh seseorang dengan tudung hitam yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Nak, apa kau ingin diramal?" tanya sosok itu yang diperkirakan seorang wanita.

Naruto masih mengatur nafasnya setelah beberapa saat baru ia menjawab, "Ya... Aku ingin masa depanku diramal."

Wanita itu tersenyum di balik tudung dan menuntun Naruto masuk ke dalam pondok kecilnya.

"Silahkan..." kata wanita itu mempersilakan Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi. Wanita itu membuka tudung hitam itu. Terlihat wanita cantik dengan rambut merah panjang dan mata emerald. Naruto yang melihatnya merasa sangat rindu tanpa sebab dengan sosok itu. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto dan menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa saat wanita tua itu membuka matanya dan melepaskan tangan Naruto dari genggamannya.

"Kulihat... kau akan menghadapi sebuah petualangan, di mana cinta dan persahabatan akan sangat dibutuhkan. Di tengah lingkaran petualangan itu kau akan terjebak di persimpangan. Saranku nak, kau harus bisa bersikap bijak dan bisa memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri," ujar wanita itu dengan bijak. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat untuk meresapi kata-kata wanita di depannya itu. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, _ba-chan_!" seru pemuda pirang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tak apa... Aku senang bisa membantumu!"

Naruto segera menjauh dari pondok itu dan berlari kembali ke penginapan dengan semangat. Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, pondok yang ia kunjungi tersebut menghilang bersama wanita itu.

'Kau akan segera menghadapi takdirmu, Naruto anakku tercinta...'

.

.

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
